William wants to give his friend a potted plant. At the local florist, the flowers come in 4 colors, and there are 2 types of flower pots. If he can choose any flower and any pot, how many different potted plants can William buy?
Explanation: If William decided on a flower color, how many different potted plant combinations are there? He can choose one of 2 flower pots, and so there are 2 different potted plants possible (given that he already chose a flower color). Since there are 4 flower colors, there are $4 \times 2 = 8$ possible potted plants.